The present disclosure relates to calibration systems and method, and more particularly to systems and methods to calibrate a laser system.
Laser systems have to be calibrated before they can be used in regular operation. Calibration of laser system refers to the process of characterizing the various subsystems of the laser system so as to enable proper control of the laser system's operation. Thus, in the course of calibrating a particular subsystem (or module) of the laser system, the relationship between inputs and the resultant outputs needs to be determined. Generally, such relationships (e.g., between independent input variables of the laser system's modules and their dependent output variables) are expressed as lookup tables. Such lookup tables are typically simple to understand and relatively simple to implement. Such lookup tables typically entail significant storage requirements, particularly if a large number of input/output variables have to be characterized and/or if the range of possible values for such variables is large. Additionally, because lookup tables contain discrete values of the input/output variable used to characterize the subsystems of laser system, the use of lookup tables typically also entails the use of interpolation techniques when values other than those specified in the lookup tables are used.